Princess of the Underworld
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Cinder and Roman decide to adopt. Speed Machine, Icy Sea, Bumblebee, Candlestick.


Princess of the Underworld

RWBY fanfic

Ruby Rose Torchwick is the daughter of Roman Torchwick (Taiyang is her father, but after Summer died Torchwick and Cinder adopted her. Taiyang thinks Ruby is dead.) Roman is not in his twenties for the bulk of this fic.

Cinder hatches a plan to get Intel on Ozpin by sending Ruby to Beacon.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Roman Torchwick looks at the mess before him. A single woman is lying in the snow, covered in blood, holding a bundle in one hand and a large red scythe in the other. The bundle has a child in it, from the sound of it.

"P-please… If you can hear me… Please help…." The woman moans. Roman takes a few cautious steps forward before coming up to the woman and kneeling next to her, hiding his face.

"What can I do, miss…?" Roman asks, muffling his voice a little with his scarf. Then he sees it. The huge, gapping slash in her body. 'She's dying,' he realized. 

"Please… take my daughter… she'll die out here… please… keep my baby safe…promise me… you …will…." 

Roman looks at the woman, then moves her hood and wipes away some of the blood, before taking as picture of the woman's face, then taking the baby and the woman's weapon.

"I will protect her. I promise."

The woman smiles. "I am… Summer… Rose… Please… protect my…Ruby…" she speaks before breathing her last breath. "May we…meet again…Ruby…my little…rose….."

Roman takes out a destress flair and lights it, dropping it near the body, and moves her cloak so her dark clothing is more noticeable. He then sneaks off, using his semblance to leave no tracks, heading back to the Bullhead at the randevue.

When he arrives, Cinder is there, already in the bullhead, waiting. When Roman climbs in, the Bullhead lifts off and Cinder lays on the questions. "What's with the flair, the bundle, and the scythe?"

Roman puts down the scythe; he'll have to figure out how it worked later, before showing Cinder the child inside the bundle.

"I found a woman in the snow holding both the weapon and the child. She was dying. She spotted me and asked me to take the child and protect it. The flair is so any hunters nearby could find the body. True story."

Cinder looked at the child. She always wanted a child to call her own, but she was infertile, and Roman refused to get another woman just to have a kid, nor did he want to go through the effort of adoption. This solved several problems in Cinder's opinion. Cinder took the bundled child from Roman, who had started to cry, and held it near her chest, pulling down her dress and bra to allow the child to feed.

"Well, looks like we are adopting after all. What is her name?" Cinder asked. "The woman called her 'Ruby Rose'," Roman explained.

Cinder sat there for a second, thinking as to what to do. What to re-name this child.

"How about Red Rose Fall Torchwick? Given name 'Red Rose', surname 'Fall Torchwick'."

Roman nodded before moving over to the cockpit. They were approaching the White Fang base they currently resided in. Once they descended, the two humans, carrying the infant, and the White Fang goon who was piloting the Bullhorn, all entered the base. Adam Taurus was, surprisingly, talking with Emerald and Mercury, although they stopped when Cider and Roman approached. Neo also showed up upon hearing Roman was back. They were all surprised when they saw the bundle Cinder was carrying.

"You guys didn't kidnap another child, did you?" Emerald asked the two. Roman chuckled before replying, "It is not kidnaping if the woman is mortally wounded from a Grimm attack and asks you with her dying breath to protect her child." The three just stare at the crime lord as he chuckles again.

"True story," Cinder replies as she heads towards her private office. "Emerald, I need you to get a few things for me, come into my office in an hour, I'll give you the list."

And with that, the want-to-be overlord closes her office door and locks it.

 **Chapter one done!**

 **Shadow JAFF: okay, shorter than I wanted it, but I can't think of anything right now. Like, fav and subscribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF melts into shadows.**


End file.
